The Newbies
by BobWhite
Summary: Everything was going fine for me, until I was reassigned to the NCIS division. I was a great CSI, but now I was going into NCIS.R&R 2 find out more.
1. Default Chapter

**Default Chapter:**

Everything was going fine for me, until I was reassigned to the NCIS division. I was a great CSI, but now I was going into NCIS.

"_What could be so un-rewarding?"_ my sister had asked me as we moved to Washington D.C.

"_Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that we would be living together in a new town where nobody has ever met us. Maybe the fact that we are twins will really upset the team. By the way, did he mention who we would be working with?"_

"_Not that I can remember, but why would it matter? I mean we'll be working together. What wont they like about us?"_ Aleshanee asked.

Aleshanee and I were identical twins, born to our parents on December 24, 1983. We were young but at least we had the minds of geniuses. We were 50 Native American and 50 Russian, but we both had Native American names. We knew how to speak fluently in Russian and all the Native American languages. It was always required that we know these languages since our father was in the military and we had lived in Russia for half our lives. Being independent and working/living together had always been our plan. To grow old together and let nothing get in our way.

"_Hello, Earth to Dowanhowee. Are you with me?"_ Aleshanee asked as I came back from my daydream.

"_Oh sorry Ale, I was just thinking that's all. Do you think we'll be working together? I mean we didn't work together last time. Would they let us work together this time?"_

"_You worry too much Dow. Besides we gotta get everything ready for when Hantaywee and Illanipi arrive with the animals. Besides we'll be fine, don't worry, I know we will. Besides working for the Naval Criminal Investigation Services shouldn't be that bad. I mean were practically doing what we did in Las Vegas but more of it. We're actually going out to field jobs and doing more than we have done in past field jobs, it's not going to be as bad as we think it will be. You just watch and see."_

"_Ale, I should've known you were going to say that. Come on let's head over to headquarters now and give everyone a bit of a surprise. HEHEHE!"_


	2. Headquarters

**Headquarters:**

Aleshanee and I parked the car in the employee's parking lot and got out of the car. We made our way into the building, stopping at the receptionist's desk and getting visitor badges. We walked to the elevator and punched in the floor number. When we got into the elevator, we were next to someone dressed in all black with a spider tattoo on the back of her neck. We looked at each other and her mouth hung open. She couldn't believe she was looking into two faces. She thought she was looking into one face. She got off on the same floor as we did and it kinda scared her.

"_Hey, Gibbs, check out the freak show coming our way!"_ Agent DiNozzo laughed.

I glared at him and he was on the floor under my knee within a couple minutes.

"_You were saying?"_ I looked at him while holding onto his shirt, my fist in the air.

"_Dow, get off of him. You should be used to people calling us freaks. They called us freaks in Las Vegas, Texas, Russia, Japan, Iraq, Iran, Afghanistan, Mozambique, Egypt, Ireland, Germany, you name it we've been there and we've been called freaks. Hey, we can't help it if were identical."_

"_I guess your right Ale, but it still pisses me off,"_ I got off of him and stood up.

"_We're looking form Agent Jethro Gibbs."_

"_I'm Agent Gibbs. How can I help you two?"_

"_I'm Aleshanee_ _Vokivocummast and this is my sister Dowanhowee. And yes we are Native American so don't laugh at our names."_

"_So what do your names mean anyway?"_ Agent Ziva asked.

"_My name Aleshanee means She Plays All The Time. Dowanhowee's name means Singing Voice. Our last name means White Antelope. What may I ask what your names are?"_ Aleshanee asked.

"_Well were all Agents here. My name is Ziva David. This here is Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, Mr. Palmer, Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard, and Abigail "Abby" Scuito. Abby works down in the lab. Mr. Palmer & Ducky work down in the morgue. You'll meet Director Jenny Shepard later. So where are you two from?"_

"_From everywhere, but our last job was in Las Vegas working as CSI's. You can call our old boss CSI Gil Grissom if you want any references."  
"We will don't worry about that. Now how did you learn that move?"_ Agent David asked.

"_Aleshanee and I didn't used to work together. When we lived in Russia, our father would take us to his base and have his Merc buddies teach us self defense. I got so good at it; I started training adult men how to be Mercenaries. Our father was proud of me and he sent Aleshanee back to the U.S. with our mother so that he could train me personally. At the age of fourteen, I was able to beat half the guys on my dad's squadron to the ground and it was always my dad who had to pull me off of them. By the time we got back to the states, Aleshanee was doing well in school and I started right back into the normal life as a teenager."_

"_Anything else we need to know about you?"_ Agent McGee asked.

"_Not really, but hey that was basically my life in a nutshell."_


	3. First Assignment

**First Assignment:**

"_Agents Vokivocummast will be working temporarily with Abby until we can get them into the normal routine schedule. Does anyone have a problem with that?"_

"_Uh, Gibbs,"_ Abby started.

"_Yes, Abby."_

"_I definitely have a problem with that. I don't want them working in my lab getting everything messed up and all."_

"_Well don't worry, we're not messy."_

"_That settles it."_ Gibbs turned back to the team.

"_Alright now, we have a new case," _he started as Abby, Aleshanee and I started for the elevators, knowing it was none of our business.

"_Two girls, ages 3 and 4 went missing while on their way up from Las Vegas…"_

"_WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ Aleshanee and I yelled at the same time, running back from the elevator. Pictures of Hantaywee and Illanipi came onto the screen and our faces went blank, all blood drained. Abby came up next to us.

"_Are you two okay? I mean come on; it's not possible that you two even know these girls. They were only on vacation in Las Vegas. They were coming back with their fathers," _Ziva said.

"_Let me guess,"_ I started, _"there father's names areHahkethomeah and Chavatangakwunua. And they were in a black SUV."_

"_How did you know that?"_ McGee asked.

"_Uh hello, were married to them and they are our kids. They were bringing the rest of our stuff up from Las Vegas because we hadn't brought all of it. Duh. Any moron could've figured that one out,"_ Aleshanee stated.

"_So I guess they are working with us on this investigation instead of with Abby in the lab?" _Ziva asked.

"_They are now. Get them out into the field, but let them do the questioning for those girls. And also, we're going to be working with the Las Vegas Crime Lab and their CSI's. So I guess we'll be meeting your old boss really soon, huh lady's."_

"_Damn straight, that team always loved the guys and the kids. We used to get together and have barbeques on our days off, open to anyone on the team that wanted to come. Thanks for allowing us to work our family's case and I promise you,"_ Aleshanee stated, _"we will find them even if it means putting ourselves in harms way, which we've done numerous times in the past."_

Aleshanee and I looked at each other and then at the team. Every-body grabbed their gear and headed out towards the border of the state, where the SUV had gone missing. When we got to the field site, the Las Vegas CSI's were already there. Leaving the crime scene they took off their gloves and hugged us, knowing all too well that we would not be leaving this scene until we knew what had happened to our families.


	4. The Crime Scene

**The Crime Scene:**

"_Has anyone been within the perimeter of the crime scene before you got here Catherine?"_ I asked knowing all to well what the answer was going to be.

"_Dow, I'm sorry. I'm sure the NCIS team wasn't told what really happened. Yes, your daughters are missing. But your husbands are here. Hahkethomeah was taken to the hospital about two minutes ago. I expect Aleshanee will want to be there for him when he wakes up."_

"_And what about Chavatangakwunua? Is Chava alright? Please tell me Catherine. Is Chava alright?"_

"_Dow you might want to sit down because you're not going to like what I have to say."_

I looked over at the team. Aleshanee had gone with them after I had been pulled away. She was now looking at me. Ducky wasn't allowing anyone to see the dead body so she didn't know who it was. When she saw me collapse, she was away from Ziva and McGee within a couple seconds. Ziva and the rest of the team looked at her and wondered what was going on. They were supposed to be processing a crime scene.

"_Dow what's wrong? Catherine what did you say to make her collapse?"_ Aleshanee asked. The rest of the team was walking over.

"_Ale, the DB is Chava, her husband. He was trying to get the girls away from the men. By the looks of it he got the shit beat out of him and then…"_

Ducky walked up to everyone. He saw me on the ground, knowing the news was sinking in.

"_And then his throat was slit from ear to ear. Though I don't know why the killer would cut the throat from ear to ear."_

"_I do."_ Aleshanee said. Catherine was helping me up from the ground. Tears streaked my cheeks.

"_Look can we do this another time. I think Dow needs to be in a hospital and Ale; you should be at the hospital too. Your husband was taken there about ten minutes ago. Severe injuries to his upper torso and a couple broken bones. We'll find the girls, don't worry. Here, help me get her into my car and I'll drive. Let one of your team mates take your car back."_

"_We came with Ziva in her car."_

"_Okay then, we'll see you at County Memorial Hospital. That's where they took Little Robe."_

"_Who's Little Robe?" _DiNozzo asked.

"_That's what Hahkethomeah, my husband's, name means. It's a lot easier then saying his full name all the time."_ Aleshanee said.

With that we left the crime scene and headed for County Memorial Hospital where Director Jenny Shepard was waiting after getting a phone call from Gibbs on which hospital the victim was taken to. Director Shepard helped Catherine get me onto a gurney where the doctors immediately gave me a sedative to control my breathing and get me relaxed. When the doctors siad I would be fine, Director Shepard and Aleshanee went to the surgical level and waited on news about Little Robe. Catherine stayed with me and was there when the rest of the CSI's and the rest of the NCIS teams arrived. All the evidence had been taken back to the lab, but they also needed to be there for both Aleshanee and me.


	5. At The Hospital

**At The Hospital:**

Even though we had only been on the Force for one day, we were still part of the team, no matter what. Catherine looked up when she heard the door open and someone walk in. It was Warrick, Ziva, Gibbs and Nick.

"_How she doin'?"_ Warrick asked.

"_How do you think she's doing Warrick? One day her life is perfect, then in an instant, her daughter is missing and her deaf husband is dead trying to protect the one thing that meant the world to both of them. Chava knew how to fight. In fact he was taught by Dow herself. How can someone be so GOD DAMN rude as to murder Hantaywee's father in front of her face?"_

"_Catherine, we don't know that he was killed in front of Hantaywee's face. For all we know, they were put into a van before there father's were attacked."_

Gibbs spoke up.

"_Aleshanee seemed to think she knew the reason Chava's throat was cut from ear to ear. Would any of your team know why?"_

"_Chava was deaf, he had been for a couple years. Ever since the bar fight in a Las Vegas club. He was protecting Dow, she was pregnant with Hantaywee, about six months, and he didn't want anything to happen to her. That was a couple months after she started working with us. When we heard what happened and that Chava was in the hospital for a gunshot wound to the head, we told Dow to take some time off and stay in the hospital and get checked out. She went into labor about two weeks after that incident."_ Nick finished.

"_So they have been through a lot together. But why would they let Little Robe live? Why not kill him too?"_ Ziva asked.

"_You don't know these men,"_ I started, making everyone look at me.

"_And you do?"_ Warrick asked.

"_When I lived in Russia, they tried to kill my father because he was a half-breed in the American Army. They were also pissed that he would keep only one daughter on the base to train and send the other one with her mother back to America to go to American schools. Now there after me because the one secret I know on them was let out only a couple weeks ago,"_ I stopped letting everything sink in. I turned so that I was facing everyone, so that I was lying on my back instead of my side.

"_What was the secret?"_ Gibbs asked.

"_They murdered four Russian military men to get to father only to have me kill one of them in self defense when he tried to rape me. My father was livid that any Russian police officer would even think abut harming any form of officer in command let alone harming me, someone who was taught by the best Mercs in the world."_ Again I stopped but only because I had run out of breath. My mind drifted to the fact that I was pregnant, my daughter was missing and my husband was dead. How was I going to tell my friends let alone Aleshanee that I was pregnant?

Ziva had seen the faraway look creep into my eyes and thought it was best if they left me to rest for awhile.

"_We'll be right outside Dow, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to give us a holler,"_ Catherine stated. Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Gibbs, and Ziva got up to leave when the doctor came in.

"_I have your blood results back, Mrs. Vokivocummast."_

"_I didn't know any blood was taken."_ Catherine stated.

"_Given her state at the moment, I thought it was best to take some blood."_

"_I see so why didn't you ask me or that other lady? I think she was the Director or something."_

"_It was just routine that's all."_

"_Uh-huh. So what does her blood say?"_ Warrick asked.

"_I was just enlightened of what happened a couple hours ago so I'm sorry to have to tell you this ma'am, but you're about twelve weeks pregnant."_

I looked at him then glance away. _"I know."_ I stated.

"_You know?"_ Nick asked.

"_Yes. Look I know a couple Mercs that will want to be in the investigation as well as some Russian soldiers and some other Special Forces soldiers that can help. I've been around Military bases long enough to know that when you need help, your friends are always there to help you, even if they are Mercs."_

"_Well that's comforting. Get some rest, we'll talk later."_

"_Catherine, do me a favor okay?"_

"_And what's that?"_

"_Check on Little Robe and Aleshanee for me. And don't tell Ale that I'm pregnant, I don't want her to know?"_

"_Why don't you want her to know that you're pregnant?"_

"_She's got Little Robe to take care of, she doesn't need my problems as well. Believe me, its better that she doesn't know. The less she knows about my condition the better her chances are of staying with Little Robe."_

"_I see, well they are your wishes. Alright, I'll see how Little Robe is doing."_

"_Thank you."_

"_No problem. Get some rest. Be back later."_


	6. Hantaywee & Illanipi

**Hantaywee and Illanipi:**

We were on our way to Washington D.C. from Las Vegas, our home for the past four years. Our dad's kept giving notes to the waitresses Everytime we stopped for something to eat. But Everytime, the men always found out and we had to leave yet again before help arrived. I never thought my father was the one to be afraid. I always thought that he would be there for us, mom & me. I was wrong, dead wrong.

**(AN- This is coming from the mind of a four year old. I really don't know how to talk like a four year old but this is her perspective on what happened on the way to D.C. so don't hate me if it doesn't sound like a four year old is saying this.)**

We were just on the outer limits of D.C. when a blue van pushed us off the road. The back door was opened and we--Illanipi and I were grabbed from our seats. Father tried to fight off the men as we were being pushed into the van, but wasn't able to. The last memory I remember is of father's throat being cut from ear to ear and the sound of my scream filling my ears. I knew no more until Illanipi woke me up. We were inside some kind of warehouse. But something was wrong with this warehouse because we were in a box like thing with three metal walls, a glass wall and a metal grate thing under our feet.

Illanipi had been trying to get me awake because the box thing was starting to fill up with water.** (AN- sorry but I had to use this part of the story from WALKER, TEXAS RANGER in the story. It's the only logical thing I could put in to make the kids in immediate danger, again sorry.)** We stood up and all of a sudden someone was tapping on the glass so we ran over.

"_Tay what do they want with us? And why are our daddies with us?"_ Nipi asked.

"_I don't know but I do know that our mommies will find us and kill the men that have us."_

"_You girls,"_ a man yelled at us from the other side of the glass, _"shut up or one of you won't make it to see your mommies ever again."_

That got us to shut up, but we still shivered. The water stopped spilling in when it got a little over the metal grate. There were two chairs and a table in the box with us so we sat on the chairs to get away from the water. We huddled together on two of the chairs that we had pulled together so that we wouldn't be apart. And then we just broke down crying. I had recognized one of the men as a man that had tried to kill my mommy a couple months before she left Las Vegas to come to D.C. I prayed that our mommies would find us and soon because I don't think they had Nipi's medication with us.


	7. Help Arrives

**Help Arrives:**

Tay and Nipi had been missing for six hours, and we had everyone looking for them. I started calling in favors from my father's old Squadron of Mercs. Even the Russian Army was sending Mercs over to help look for them. I just had one last call to make but I wanted someone in the room when I made it. Ale had stayed at the hospital with Little Robe, but the moment I had been discharged I went to Headquarters and started calling up family friends, Mercs, old friends from my days on the bases.

Ziva walked into the office and saw me sitting at my desk making phone calls.

"_A little early for you to be here, I mean I figured you'd still be at the hospital with Aleshanee and Little Robe. How come you're here making all these phone calls?"_ she asked.

"_I'm calling in some old Merc buddies. I already placed a call to the Russian Army so we should know if they are going to send my dad's old Squadron over to help. I've called a lot of old friends from the army bases we lived on and there on there way up to help as well,"_ I stopped to catch my breath and the CSI's from Las Vegas and its Lab Techs walked in with the rest of the NCIS team.

"_I'm just about to put a call into the Russian Mob. Long story short I befriended the daughter of the leader of the Mob so now all I have to do is put a call in and they will be over in a couple hours."_

"_Why so many out of state people on this case? I think we have enough already."_ Tony asked.

"_Because this isn't the first time I've called them in to help on a case. Aleshanee probably didn't get around to telling you, but Illanipi has a heart condition. That's another reason they were driving up here. Nipi's afraid to fly and the doc said it would be bad for her heart. From the evidence collected at the scene, I went down to the lab and Abby let me look it over, her medicine was one of the things I noticed right away. If she doesn't get her medication soon, we'll only be bringing one child home. And there's another thing. They won't let you help them if they don't know you. You'll have to sing to them, there were a bunch of C.D.'s collected from the truck and that's usually what we sing to them to get them calmed down. The guys would do the guy parts and Aleshanee and I would sing the girl parts. It's the only way to calm them."_

"_So I guess it's a good thing that you left a bunch of those C.D.'s at the Las Vegas Lab in your locker that you forgot to clean out,"_ Sarah said.

"_I was wondering what I forgot to do before I left the state. Look, once you find them, Tay will probably ask you to sing so just keep the walkie-talkie open and Aleshanee and I will sing over it so that they know you are really trying to help them not hurt them."_

"_You really have this worked out don't you?"_ Agent Gibbs asked.

"_I had to have it planned out just incase something like this happened."_

"_You've had this planned out for awhile now?"_ McGee asked.

"_I always knew for some reason she was smart."_ Abby said as she walked into the room. She put the medication on my desk.

"_I figured you'd need this when the girls were found. How come not only Nipi's name is on the bottles but yours as well?"_

I looked down and away. Everyone but the Las Vegas team was looking at me. Luckily I didn't have to answer the question because at that moment the Mercs decided to make there arrival known.

"_Zdrahst'voitye, ya would like tii to pamaghee'tye menye' find devochka moya and Aleshanee's devochka moya."_

"_Ya, kahnyesh'na, gedye' are ahnee'?"_ Dmitiry Morozov asked.

"_Ya ne know."_

I turned toward everyone else.

"_I would like you to meet Dmitiry Morozov and his daughter Yelizaveta-Liza for short. Dmitiry was part of my father's Squadron when we lived in Russia. The man next to him is Isaak Belotserkovsky and his wife Aleksandrina, next to them is Igor_ _Astapkovich and his wife Annushka-Anna for short. And the last couple is Aleksandr Dolgopolova and his wife Gavriila. They were all part of my father's Squadron,"_ I turned back to the Mercs.

"_Is anyone else coming over from Russia? I tried getting in contact with Raisa Chefchenko, but I wasn't able to."_

Annushka spoke up.

"_I got ahold of Raisa for you knowing that you might not be able to. She and the Russian Mob were getting on the next flight out after ours. We met up with them at the airport. Raisa wanted to come with us, but Igor thought it would be better for her to come with her father as not to draw any attention to her. The American President said that they could come into the country to help look for the two missing girls because of your closeness to Raisa, but anytime spent off the investigation will be monitored by the NCIS team and there director. Supposedly he has confidence in the team to handle the Russian Mob. Although I don't know why he wouldn't let a bunch of Russian Mercs handle the Mob."_

"_Thank you Annushka. I'm sure they will be here anytime now. Where will you be staying?"_

"_Us Mercs have the first floor of a nearby Motel to ourselves, so don't worry. I've been told by Raisa that they are also going to stay in the same Motel, just on the whole second and third floors. You don't have to worry about us, were fine. Just worry about getting Tay and Nipi back. How is Little Robe? And how is Aleshanee taking the news?"_ Aleksandr asked.

"_She's doing aswell as can be expected. She'll be staying at the hospital with Little Robe, who by the way is in the ICU. The doctors believe he'll make it. As for me, I'm coping with Chava's death the best way I can, by working. You know me, if something bad happens, I burry myself in work."_

"_Yes we do know you. Yelizaveta wanted to know if she could stay at the hospital with Aleshanee. Do you think she would mind?"_ Dmitiry asked.

"_Actually I think she would love the company. I was headed over there myself to see how Little Robe is doing so if you wanna come go right ahead."_

"_DOWANHOWEE AWINITA_ _VOKIVOCUMMAST!"_ Raisa screamed as she flew from the elevator straight into my arms with the Russian Mob following her.

"_Hello Raisa. Damn girl you don't have to scream, I'm right here!"_

"_I know but I haven't seen you since, like we were fourteen. Just via e-mail do we keep in touch."_

"_Aye, but at least you two keep in touch,"_ Ilari Chefchenko said pulling his daughter away and giving me a big hug.

"_I'm sorry, we heard what happened. How are you doing?"_

"_Okay I guess. But like I told everyone else, whenever something bad happens I burry myself in work."_

"_That's true. So are you going to introduce me to your new team? The Las Vegas team I remember meeting the las t time I was in the states. I think for the birth of Tay. Am I right?"_

"_Yes you are,"_ I turned to the NCIS team and did the introductions. Just the important people though.

"_As you have probably seen,"_ I pointed to Raisa,_ "this is Raisa Chefchenko and her father Ilari Chefchenko. This is his main man Ermolai Bashmet and his right hand man Akim Gerschenkron. And this is Raisa soon to be husband Feliks Davidenko."_

"_It's nice to meet you, I'm Agent Ziva David. This is Agents Tony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, Jethro Gibbs, and our Director Jenny Shepard. This gothic looking gal is our Lab Tech Abby Scuito, our Doctor Ducky Mallard and his assistant Mr. Jimmy Palmer."_

"_Nice to meet you all. And I'm under the impression that you will be watching us after the investigation is over and the girls are back with there parents?"_

"_That's right. By the way how long do you think you'll be in town after we find the girls?"_ Director Jenny Shepard asked.

"_Just enough to make sure the girls are safe and for the funeral of Chavatangakwunua. Will that be a problem for you?"_

"_None at all, we will have our hands full with this case now that we have so many people helping. During the investigation, you'll be under the supervision of the Russian Mercs, Las Vegas CSI's and Dowanhowee. Is that clear?"_ Director Shepard asked.

"_Crystal Director!"_ Ilari Chefchenko answered, _"Although I'm usually the one to give orders."_

"_Don't push your luck Ilari. She's being nice."_ Agent Gibbs told him.


	8. The Search Begins

**The Search Begins:**

Gibbs looked at me as Raisa and I started in on the computers. The first thing we got down to doing was trying to hack into the GPS system in the SUV from NCIS computers. Raisa was an expert at hacking into anything, that's why I had formed an instant bond with her. I knew I could depend on her if I needed someone to hack into a computer.

"_What are you two doing?"_ Gibbs asked.

"_Hacking!"_ Raisa answered.

"_Wait, how and what are you hacking into?"_ Abby asked.

"_The GPS system from the SUV. Raisa is one of the top hackers in Russia that I know, I've called her in on more than one of my cases."_

"_And why would you need a Russian Mob Princess to do your hacking for you?"_ Ziva asked.

"_Because I was hacking into governmental computers, anything you can hack into."_ Raisa said.

"_And how long have you been 'hacking' into governmental computers?"_ McGee asked.

"_She does it for me whenever I really need a hand on a case. So basically every case I worked on at the Las Vegas Crime Lab she has in some way helped by 'hacking' into governmental computers,"_ I answered.

"_So you used a Russian Mob Princess to hack into governmental computers on almost all of your cases when you worked for us?"_ Grissom asked.

"_Yes, but I never used her as a reference. I figured the Crime Lab didn't want to know that they were getting help from the Russian Mob."_ I said timidly.

"_Oh really?"_ Catherine asked.

"_Look can we just get back to the case. I really want to find my daughter. Raisa what do you have for me?"_

"_You're not going to like it."_

"_And why not?"_ DiNozzo asked.

"_GPS says they were headed here but it looks like they were forced off the road ten minutes before they entered the city limits. It also shows the kidnapping,"_ she turned to me, _"you ordered one of the cars from Russia that not only has GPS but a hidden camera in the headlights, steering wheel, outside mirrors, and the rearview mirror didn't you?"_

"_Yeah, but I figured it was worth it."_

"_I'll say. It looks like you are going to need a knew one. How much did you pay for this one?"_

"_Only about $10,000 dollars. Besides I got it at the discount price by using you as a reference."_

"_Well thank you. I'm glad to have been some help to you while you bought a car."_

"_Can we get back to the case?"_ Warrick asked.

"_Moving right along, I'm going to put it on the big screen…Hey Dow where are you going?"_

"_I don't want to see this. I know what's going to happen; besides I figured Tay saw her father murdered anyways so I really don't want to see it."_

"_Well according to the cameras, neither Tay nor Nipi saw the murder happen. When we find them I'm sure they will agree that they didn't see the murder take place."_

"_I don't care, I won't watch it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a pill to take."_

They watched me leave and Ziva turned toward the CSI's.

"_Don't even ask. We tried asking why she needed to take pills and got a phone call from these guys. Apparently some Merc mission went badly and she ended up being tortured for ten days straight and then left for dead on an abandoned street only to be taken to an Army hospital after a Petty Officer found her. Ask them for the whole story. That was all we were told; and of course she came to work for us a couple months later."_ Sarah finished.

"_Okay then shall we get back to the case?"_

"_Alright after the cameras took the footage, I've got…oh my god; Tay did see the murder happen. You can see her face from the van window…"_ Raisa stopped and left the room, her hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. McGee took over and they looked for the van's license plate number, which was captured on the cameras.

"_DAMN! We really need to get cars like this in America. They can be a big help in a lot of murder cases."_

"_Yeah but they cost a lot of money. Even though Dow only paid $10,000 dollars for hers, they cost up $600,000 dollars in Russia. I can bet they'll cost more here,"_ Ilari said.

"_DAMN! Well let's run the plates and see if we can get a hit on who owns the van."_ Gibbs stated.


	9. Dowanhowee In Trouble

**Dowanhowee In Trouble:**

"_Hey does anybody know where Dow went?"_ Raisa asked as she came back into the room.

"_I thought she went to the restroom to take some pills."_ Sarah said.

"_She did and her pills are on the counter but she's not there."_

Gibbs' phone rang and everyone looked at him.

"_Abby what've you got for me?"_

"_Actually I think we may be heading back to the hospital."_

"_Why?"  
"Dow just collapsed in my lab after looking at some evidence…"_

"_And?"_

"_She's bleeding. By the looks of it, she's having a miscarriage. Ducky's getting her into his car now and I'm on my way with them."_

"_Alright, we're on our way."_

"_What's wrong Gibbs?"_ Ziva asked.

"_That was Abby. Apparently Dow went down to the Forensic Lab to look at the evidence."_

"_And?"_ Annushka asked.

"_She collapsed in a pool of blood, apparently having a miscarriage. There on there way to the hospital now. Ducky's taking them."_

"_So let's go, NOW!"_ Raisa screamed.

Everyone left Headquarters and headed for there cars, then headed for the hospital. Once there they ran in to find Ducky and Abby sitting in the waiting room, looks of worry on their faces. Abby looked like she was going to cry.

"_Abby, are you okay?"_

"_I keep replaying the image of her collapsing in my head."_

"_She's going to be okay, Abby, don't worry. If I know Dow, and I do, she'll fight this. She has a daughter to look for. She won't give up unless she's forced to give up."_ Raisa said.

"_Thank you Raisa but there was so much blood around her. Did anyone clean up my lab yet?"_

"_The cleaning crew is working on that right now. It'll be clean by the time you get back."_

Everyone went quiet and it was like that for about two hours. The doctor came out and walked over to everyone, asking for family. Raisa stepped forward with her father.

"_We're not her biological family, but she's like a daughter to me," _Ilari told the doctor.

"_Mrs. Vokivocummast has lost a lot of blood and we were unable to save the fetus. She's up in surgery now. We found a small stab wound to her lower back that I believe she was trying to conceal from everyone around her. They are repairing that now and she should be out soon."_

"_Wait, wouldn't you have found that when she was here last night?"_ Catherine asked.

"_It wasn't there last night; believe me we checked her out thoroughly when she was brought in. I distinctly remember examining her and it wasn't there, so it had to have happened after she left the hospital this morning. I'm sorry."_ The doctor let them go on up to the surgical level to wait for me to come out and go to recovery.

Gibbs turned to Raisa, her father, the Mercs and the CSI's and there team from Las Vegas.

"_Has she done this before? Hidden an injury so that she can get back to work?"_

"_Only a couple of times, but we always caught them in time or her husband would call and ask if she had told us about her latest injury. Despite the fact that she was no longer a Merc, she still felt that she had to do the work of a Merc. And if I'm correct, she's been hiding a secret from you Special Agent David. I think Agent David's brother was one of the missions she was sent on. And if I'm correct that mission was to kill Alejandro David, a potential danger to the President,"_ Raisa finished.

Ziva looked as if she had been hit in the stomach. If she had known I was the one who had killed her brother, she wouldn't have gotten so close to me. She had known I was a Merc but didn't know what missions I had been sent on.

**(AN--I don't know if Ziva has a brother I just made him up so Dow could have a mission that would piss Ziva and the rest of the team off. Sorry if it sound a little confusing. Oh and Raisa name sounds like Ray-sha.)**

Ziva and the rest of the team looked over at the Mercs, who had not served with me but knew what I was capable of.

"_Do you know if that is true, Mr. Morozov?"_ Ziva asked.

"_All I know is that she was sent on a couple missions before she went back to the states with her father when she was fourteen. She may have had a hand in taking out your brother but I won't know, you'll have to ask her, but I doubt she'll talk about it. The last mission she went on was the one she was tortured on. Iraqi terrorists I believe."_

"_I'm sure. Look I'm headed back to Headquarters, Boss, need me to do anything on the way?"_

"_No, I'm going with you. So is the rest of the team. Let's go. She is no longer part of this investigation."_


	10. Talking To The Team

**Talking To The Team:**

When I woke up from anethstiasia, (don' know if it's right) I was looking into the angry eyes of Ziva, DiNozzo, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Director Shepard and Gibbs. I tried sitting up wondering why everyone was looking at me so angrily. The confused look on my face gave me away and Ziva took advantage of that.

"_When were you going to tell me you had a hand in killing my brother?"_

I tried to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. I saw Raisa come into the room and look at me. She was glad that I was awake but the look on her face said something was wrong.

"_Not now Raisa. You can talk to her in a minute."_

"_You don't understand, she never should've had that surgery. The doctor was just arrested by the Russian Mercs. There's a good reason for me to believe that they implanted something inside of her."_

"_Is that why I can't feel my legs?"_

"_It could be. Do you remember what happened?"_

"_I remember going down to the lab to look at the evidence when something dawned on me. And then I felt sick and I collapsed. After that I remember being brought here, the miscarriage, then being stabbed and taken to surgery. What does this have to do with the case?"_

"_You weren't supposed to remember anything. You're going back to surgery and the bomb squad is on there way."_

"_Bomb squad? Why are they coming here?"_ McGee asked.

I looked at Raisa and she at me.

"_They implanted a bomb inside me didn't they?"_

"_According to the doctor, it wasn't only a bomb."_

"_What else was it?"_ Director Shepard asked.

Raisa looked at me and I knew what it was. Everyone looked at me.

"_The only thing they know I'm afraid of."  
"And what would that be?"_ Ducky asked.

"_Sephermine, they injected me with Sephermine. It's a combination of Smallpox and Arsenic and a bunch of other drugs. A bunch of Russian terrorists put it together and only the Russian government has an antidote. But believe me if it's in my system it'll just leave as quickly as it was put in me. It's not the first time I've been injected with it…"_

"_When was the last time?"_

**(AN--Sephermine is a made up drug!)**

I didn't answer and just lay back on my bed. Raisa came over to the bed and sat down next to me. She looked at me and saw something on my face no one else did.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I know where the girls are."_

"_Where?"_ DiNozzo asked.

"_In the warehouse I was tortured in. It's just outside the city limits of D.C., but I'm the only one that knows how to get to it. I think they thought I would forget about it. That was one of the reasons I didn't want to come here. The other was because I would have to face Agent David."_

"_So you did kill my brother?"_

"_No, but I know who did."_

"_Who?"_

"_My father, I told him it was wrong but he did it anyways. It wasn't a mission, but father said Mr. David was a danger to the president and he had to be taken out. That's why I made my father take me back to the states. I didn't want to be near him anymore. But when we got back to the states, I was grabbed and taken to the warehouse and tortured, almost to death. When my father found me, they killed him. I was sorta glad even though he was my father but at least I didn't have to see him anymore. My mother had me study with my father's old squadron when they came to the states for a visit."_

"_So let's go, what are we waiting for?"_

"_I'm getting this bomb outa my side first. And I'm gonna have your dad's first hand man and right hand man stand guard at Little Robes room so no one can try and kill him or Aleshanee."_

"_But nobody's harmed Aleshanee or Little Robe since they've been in the hospital."_ Raisa said._ "They've all gone after you."_

"_Doesn't matter, I still want them protected."_

"_So why don't you give us directions to the warehouse and we go get the girls."_ Abby asked.

"_There are no directions, besides you'd get lost and I'm the only one that's been there and made it out alive, besides the dudes that took me there." _

"_She's got a point, Abs."_ Gibbs said.

I was taken back to surgery and the bomb was taken out of me. About twelve hours later, we were all headed back to Headquarters; to get **my car**.


	11. Heading To The Warehouse

**Heading To The Warehouse:**

"_I figured you'd want your car so I had it shipped over from Russia. It arrived right after you collapsed and were taken to the hospital."  
"Thanks Raisa. And yes I know what you put in the trunk, I'm not stupid. But thanks they'll come in handy."_

"_You're very welcome. But there's another surprise in the car for you as well."_

"_Oh, I know. And tell me the permits are in the glove box?"_

"_Oh yeah, you can't have tigers in D.C. without permits. And your special gun is here too,"_ she said smiling.

"_Thank you,"_ I said as we got into my car.

**(AN--Think of the car from xXx: State of the Union. The car he uses to chase the train on the tracks. The one he totally destroys. HeHe! That's my car, oh yeah.)**

"_Damn, nice car Dow!"_ DiNozzo exclaimed.

We headed for the warehouse, Raisa and me going above 120mph along the deserted stretch of highway. The CSI's and Lab techs from Las Vegas, the NCIS team, the Russian Mercs and the Russian Mob following us at top speed. I slowed down and turned onto a deserted and overgrown path leading to the warehouse. I stepped on the accelerator and slammed through the fence and maneuvered my way around the buildings blocking the way to the warehouse.

"_DAMN! She's a faster driver than Ziva is!"_ McGee exclaimed.

"_And I like it,"_ Ziva said.

"_Yeah you would,"_ Gibbs said.

I grabbed a silver case and pulled the key out and took a gun out. Grabbing a case of darts, I loaded the gun with only sleeper darts, **(and yes this is the gun from xXx, the first movie with Vin Diesel.** **Sorry but I've always loved this gun and its bullets. HeHe!)**

DiNozzo and McGee looked at each other and then at Raisa.

"_Let me guess, another Russian present from the Mob Princess."_

"_Ah…no. I bought it after the first xXx movie."_

"_Great, someone that likes to spend money."_

"_I only spend when I know what I need or want. The gun I bought because I needed it at the time."_

"_So how did you know about this warehouse anyways?"_ Director Shepard asked.

"_I told you. I was tortured here when I returned to the states at the age of fourteen."_


	12. Taking Out The Kidnappers

**Taking Out The kidnappers:**

Carefully, I made my way to one of the doors of the warehouse. Slowly and carefully I opened the door and slipped inside, followed closely by the CSI and NCIS teams. Raisa and her father stayed outside while the Mercs circled the outside of the warehouse and transmitted which parts were safe and which were not. I was heading straight for the ones that weren't safe. These men were going down, even if I myself got shot in the process.

I lost sight of the CSI and NCIS teams as I went straight for the place I had been tortured. When they realized that I was no longer with them, they tried getting me on the mic, but I had already taken out the receiver and put it down. Ziva found my mic and the direction I was heading. She, Tony, Warrick, and Sarah followed my trail and came upon a door, which I had already pushed open and slid inside.

They could hear people talking and then laughing. The next thing they heard was crying and the sound of water. Ziva moved for a better look and saw the cubicle and then the legs of two girls hanging onto the top of the cubicle for air. When Ziva moved for a better look, one of the men noticed and everyone stood up. They had no choice but to enter the room and try and arrest them. By then Gibbs, Grissom, Catherine, Greg, Nick, McGee, and Director Shepard had arrived at the location and were getting ready to enter the room. The men were advancing on the door when they heard a voice behind them.

"_Freeze, drop your weapons and put your hands on your head or else."_

"_Or else what, Dowanhowee? You gonna shoot us?"_

"_Yes. Only you won't die. You'll just fall asleep for about twelve hours and then you'll be arrested. Now tell me where my daughter and niece are."_

"_And I thought both of them were your kids, my bad. I guess I'll have to kill one of then huh?"_

"_You go anywhere near them and I will kill you, do you understand?"_

"_Oh I understand alright. I understand that you left your backup outside that door so you could come in here and try and kill us yourself. I understand that you came back to this warehouse after you swore you would never come back. And I also understand that you came back here, not just to find your kids, but to get peace for what we did to you when you were fourteen in this very room."_

Everyone looked at each other, even the CSI's hadn't known about this little tidbit. The Mercs entered the room first and everyone else followed. They stood in front of the only escape available. Raisa had positioned herself outside on the other side of the cubicle, so that she could shatter the glass and get the kids out. The sound of a shotgun going off and the sound of breaking glass made everyone look at the cubicle. The water exploded from the other side of the cubicle and with it went the children, though they stayed in the cubicle. Raisa and her father were in the cubicle within a couple minutes gathering up the kids in blankets and getting them away from us as quick as possible.

Now that my kids were safe, I smiled, evilly.

"_What you smilin' at bitch?"_

"_This!"_ I said as I pulled the trigger four, five, six times. Every single one of them hit the floor, unconscious. My smile grew even wider. I went over to the leader and bent down. He was able to get a couple more words out before he passed out.

"_There was seven of us, you dumbass!"_ he hissed in my ear. I looked at him as he passed out, and then looked at everyone else.

"_I'll be back. Get them out to paramedics, they'll be out for twelve hours so you can take them to the hospital and have cuffs put on them or you can just take them back to Headquarters. Like I said, I'll be back." I stood up and one of the Mercs grabbed my arm._

"_Where Are you going?"_ Igor asked.

"_Just have to do something. You heard him, I need peace."_

I left them to wonder. But about ten minutes later they heard gunshots coming from another part of the warehouse and everyone hightailed it over there. They opened the door and turned the lights on. I was on the ground, on my knees looking at the man I had just killed. Catherine came up to me and bent down. That's when she saw the blood. She looked back at Grissom who knew what had happened. I had known he was here and had come alone. Ziva noticed the look between Grissom and Catherine as did everyone else.

"_Is she okay Catherine?"_ Sarah asked.

"_She's been shot, looks like six times in the chest. I can't believe she still conscious."_

"_I can."_ Raisa siad as she entered the room. _"It ain't the first time she's been shot this many times and still been conscious. Before we found her here when she was fourteen, they had whipped the skin off her back, stabbed her ten times in the back and shot her about fifteen times in the chest. And guess what she's still alive. Did I mention they electrocuted her in the cubicle the girls were in? They cuffed her ankles to the floor and her wrists to the top of the cubicle. Then they attached a car battery to her…well her breasts and sprayed her with water and turned the battery on, like they were jumpin' a car. They were even stupid enough to videotape it. That videotape is in a safe at my fathers' mansion where it is going to stay for as long as possible. The only thing that it will be taken out for is when these guys are taken to trial to show what they are capable of. Come on let's get her to a hospital. I'll tell you more at the hospital."_


	13. The Hospital

**The Hospital:**

Once at the hospital, I was taken immediately to surgery to extract all six bullets from my chest. Due to the fact that dude had been shooting as a fact of being shot himself, none of the bullets hit my heart or any other vital organs. Once out of surgery, the doctor went to talk to everyone in the waiting room. Raisa saw the doctor first.

"_How is she?"_

"_She'll be fine, just as soon as she wakes up. None of the bullets hit her heart or any other vital organs so she should be out of the hospital in just a few days. However she will be sore for quite a while so no overexertions. This means no work that doesn't involve a desk. Sorry."_

"_No problem doc. She'll be on a desk until you can medically clear her."_

Beep, Beep, Beep.

"_Ahhh…another patient, I'm sorry I've got to go. I'm on an E.R. surgical rotation today. You may go in and see her if you'd like."_

"_Thanks again doc."_

"_No problem."_

Raisa went in first. I was awake and she gave me a slight "air" hug. Then she sat down and told me how my family was doing.

"_Tay is alright, although she kinda won't talk to anybody. Not even me. Nipi has been given medication for the medication she wasn't able to take while in captivity. Little Robe is doing better. Aleshanee has siad that he woke up this morning, right after the girls were brought into the Emergency Room. We're thinking he meant to wake up when the girls were found and they were safe. Do you think it's the reason?"_

The confused look on my face said something was wrong. Raisa stood up and left the room.

"_Are you okay?"_ Ziva asked.

"_She's confused. She didn't understand what I was saying. It was like…like she didn't know who I was."_

"_How can that be possible?"_

"_I don't know, but I think we should get Aleshanee down here."_

"_I think your right."_ Gibbs interrupted, hearing what Raisa had said.

"_McGee go get Aleshanee."_

"_She's already here, Boss."_

"_Ale, Dow looks like she doesn't know who I am. Do you know why?"  
"She's gone back into her protective shell. There was a reason she asked to be brought back to the states. Our father not only murdered Ziva's brother, but also managed to assault my sister. She's gone back to before that incident. It was always safer for her to be away from our father on a mission. The mission he killed Ziva's brother, he raped her, then made it look like Ziva's brother did it and shot her in the chest. The bullet lodged 10" into her heart. She never forgave our father for what he did. In her 'protective shell,' she was able to...well your going to think I'm crazy, but she was able to relive the day our father raped her, the day Ziva's brother was killed by our father."_

"_Can she really relive the day my brother was killed?"_ Ziva asked.

"_Yes, but let me talk to her first. You can watch through the window. Where's the doctor?"_

"_He's coming around the corner now."_

"_Doctor, you, you took the bullets out of my sister. Did you take a bullet out of her heart?"_

"_Yes, we did. Why do you ask?"_

"_Because the other doctor said that if they ever took the bullet out she'd die from internal bleeding and they wouldn't be able to do anything about it."_

"_That may have been then, but this is now. There is no internal bleeding and we will monitor your sisters' condition as long as she is in the hospital. I was just coming to see you."_

"_Well I'm here now. And I aim on talking to my sister with the others looking on. Is that alright?"_

"_I need to talk to you in private."_

"_Alright."_

"_Come with me."_

The doctor and Aleshanee walked out of the hallway and into his office. The doctor shut he door.

"_What did you need to talk to me about?"_

"_Your sisters' doctor is dead and you are next. He left the E.R. and I grabbed him and pulled him into a closet. You're never going to see your sister or kid or husband again. I'll see you on the other side."_

"_Excuse me. What the FUCK is your FUCKING problem? Are you FUCKING insane? Do you even have a FUCKING medical license? What the FUCK? Get the FUCK off of me, you FUCKING FUCKHEAD?"_ Aleshanee screamed, which got everyone's attention. Ziva and Gibbs were in the office, guns drawn within minutes. The man backed off.

**(AN- if you can tell, she's only swearing to get everyone's attention as to not get anyone else injured.)**


	14. Talking To Dowanhowee

**Talking To Dowanhowee:**

Aleshanee walked into my hospital room and sat down next to the bed. She looked at me, and although I was still groggy, I could still comprehend what she was saying. She looked at me and I looked at her. We both knew what was going to happen. Tay wasn't speaking to anybody and I had gone back into my Protective Shell.

"Hey Dow, we need to talk. Look Ziva thinks you can tell her what happened the night of Mr. David's murder. And your doctor was killed by one of the men that killed Chava. And he sort of just tried to kill me, but your team stopped him after I started yelling. Look I know that you have gone back into your Protective Shell, but we really need you to tell us what happened in that warehouse when you came back from Russia. They need to know so that we can get to the trial and get it over with. That way we'll be able to put this whole mess behind us. So what do you say?"

"Aleshanee, I was a bad girl. I shouldn't have let father do that. He said that Mr. David was a bad guy and that he needed to be killed, no matter what the real mission was. The real mission was to just find him and talk to him. He was willing to talk to me and he was even willing to go back to the compound with me. But father got there and decided it was safer for him to die. So he grabbed my gun and shot him. Then father turned on me and I don't remember much after that until I was back here in the hospital."

"And what about the warehouse? Do you remember what happened in their?" _Aleshanee asked. She could see that I had come out of my protective shell after telling about Mr. David. She had been wearing a tape recorder and had recorded the whole thing for court and for Ziva._

"I remember going into the room they were keeping the girls and taking the men out. The lead guy said that there had been seven men not six. I knew where to find him. When they first took me to the warehouse, I ended up in some kind of small bedroom with a small bed in it. When they weren't beating me, they'd chain me to the bed and inject drugs into me so that I couldn't fight back. Then you guys found me. And now I'm here."

"That's good Dow, so you just stay in this time period and not go back into your 'Protective Shell' and I'll be right back. I'm goin to see how our daughters are doing okay?"

"Okay, and Ale, I'm sorry Little Robe was hurt."

"Me too, but we'll get through this together, don't you worry about that. Get some sleep. I'll be back soon."

Aleshanee walked out of the room and back to the waiting room. There was no doubt in her mind that what their father had done to Dowanhowee was none other than rape but she would have to let a court of law be the judge of that. And they needed to get the arraignments done for Chava's funeral, but that would be for when Dowanhowee was out of the hospital and the rest of the family was out of the hospital as well.

_More to come in the next chapter…_


End file.
